Rumor Has It We're in Love
by averygirl
Summary: Beau and Sarah get a second chance. Beau/Sarah.
1. Chapter 1

**Rumor Has It … We're in Love**

_**I am thrilled this category was created. YAY.**_

_**Anyway, I am doing a 30-word drabble series on Beau and Sarah from the movie Rumor Has It. I loved them so much and must give them a happy ending haha Kevin Costner's character Beau isn't in the first one but will be debuting soon! lol**_

**1- I'm here**

"I still can't believe she's gone," Jeff said as he peered over her shoulder at the computer screen where the words "Obituary of Katharine Richelieu" were typed in bold, black letters.

Sarah nodded. "Me either. She always seemed so much larger than life. I thought honestly she would outlive us all." Her voice was hoarse but her eyes were dry. She had not been able to cry over this loss. Maybe it hadn't really sunk in yet.

"And she passed away in her sleep," Sarah went on. "Grandmother always said she wanted to go out with a big bang."

"You mean like in a hail of gunfire …"

"No, I mean a _literal_ bang. She wanted to die while having fantastic sex – 'what a way to go happy', she used to say."

Jeff smirked. "You can't put that in the obituary."

Sarah sighed. "I know. Truthfully I just don't know what to put in it at all. I can't write this. I wish my tyrannical boss had not given me this assignment!"

Jeff reached out and squeezed her shoulder. "Well I kind of get it. Who knows Katharine better than her loving granddaughter?"

Sarah threw up her hands and pushed herself away from the computer. "I can't do this right now." She pushed past Jeff then, heading for the bedroom.

Jeff called after her. "I'm here, Sarah … if you need me."

Sarah couldn't bring herself to reply as she sunk down onto the bed and curled herself up into a tight ball. If she could just cry about it, maybe she would stop feeling so shitty about everything. But she couldn't. She just couldn't. She missed her grandmother too much and it was times like these when she couldn't help but think about … well, things – or rather, _people _– she should not.


	2. Chapter 2

**2 - Funeral**

Whispers began to ripple through St. Augustine's Church as Sarah sat in the front row, sandwiched between Jeff and her noticeably pregnant sister.

The whispers picked up in fervor and intensity and finally reached Sarah's ears as someone uttered a name that she hadn't heard spoken in her presence in nearly three years.

"_Beau."_

Her spine went rigid even as a spark of prickly heat zipped from her scalp to her toes. She craned her head to the back of the church where sure enough, He was edging into a seat. She felt his gaze briefly flit to her but he looked away almost immediately and in that moment, she couldn't read the expression in the azure depths of his eyes.

He sat beside two women – nieces of Katharine's old friends, at least Sarah thought that was who they were. The women were young and pretty, and no more than thirty years in age. They immediately engaged Beau in conversation and Sarah wanted to scream at him - "are you looking to bed your way through a completely new family tree?"

But she resisted. She felt Jeff take her hand. She looked over at her husband. He shook his head. "The audacity of that man to show his face here – at your grandmother's funeral. After he slept with her, and your mom and –" Jeff's voice trailed off. They didn't need to speak of that. They remembered Sarah's transgressions all too well.

Sarah squeezed Jeff's hand. "Just forget him. I mean, I have. He's not even aging all that well." Why had she said that? Especially when it was a bold-faced lie. He still looked amazing for his age.

She swallowed hard as Jeff stared at her, hurt percolating in his dark eyes. He said nothing though as Sarah's father leaned across the pew and gave her a questioning yet sympathetic look. "Should I kick his audacious butt to the curb?"

Sarah sighed and tucked a strand of her golden-blonde hair behind her ear. "As much as I would like that, it would only cause a scene and I think he'd get off on the attention." She remembered suddenly every other thing that used to get him off and her cheeks flamed with color. She looked away. "Anyway I think Father Josephs is about to start."

Sure enough the Father was approaching the pulpit and Sarah silently thanked a God she didn't believe in for the divine intervention. She then turned back to face the pastor and willed herself to forget Beau altogether.

Somehow though, it seemed like an impossible task.


	3. Chapter 3

**3 - Aloof**

She was determined to remain aloof, distant, stoic, if he should approach her. But he didn't seem to feel the need to do so. He had shown up here, caused an embarrassing scene, and yet he didn't even have the decency to offer her his condolence on her grandmother's passing. The funeral had been over for nearly twenty minutes and they were all assembled in the graveyard where Father Josephs would say his spiel. Ashes to ashes and all that. Sarah spotted Him a good fifty feet away, reclining against a headstone and watching the proceedings. Not once though did she feel his gaze settle on her. She wondered if he remembered her at all – the woman he had cavorted with a mere two years before. But she reasoned that he was a cad and a gigolo. He had no doubt had more than his fair share of lovers over the years so of course their names and faces had to blend together after a while.

She turned back to watch Katharine's casket lowered into the ground and heard her sister sobbing loudly. Yet no tears burned her own eyes. She felt ashamed of it somehow. She had loved her grandmother more than life itself. She should be more affected by all of this somehow. Perhaps though it hadn't all fully sunken in yet. She knew if and when it did, that it wouldn't be pretty.

She tossed a bouquet of white lilies onto the casket and buried her face in Jeff's coat for a long moment. He rubbed her back in slow, careful circles but she felt unmoved. She looked up to see a bevy of mourners coming towards her to offer their condolences. Something of course He couldn't be bothered to do. Suddenly though, she didn't have the energy to deal with everything, with everyone. She was too overwhelmed. She wanted to run away. After all that's what she did best.

She whispered in Jeff's ear. "I'll meet you in the car." Then she took off running as she always did. She was halfway to the car when the heavens opened and began showering down a torrent of rain. She figured she looked insane as she navigated the headstones, running as fast as she could. Her heels slowed her down so she kicked them off and kept running.

She reached the car, muddy and out of breath, and yanked her keys from her pocket. She pressed the alarm button and it beeped. She practically ripped the door of its hinges to get inside. She curled up on the passenger seat then, drawing her thin body up into herself. She shivered almost violently for a long moment before the driver's side door opened. She didn't have the energy to look at Jeff. At least she had assumed it was her husband until she felt the familiar heat of another's touch.

She jumped so fast she smacked her head against the roof of the Town car. She rubbed it as she whirled to look at him.

"Beau!" she gasped out. "What the – what the fuck are you doing here?"

So much for distant. So much for aloof…


End file.
